


Family and Other Things

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Malcolm gets "Familized" whether he wants to or not





	Family and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Family and Other Things

 

 

## Family and Other Things

### by Wrenn

Hoshi looked forward to seeing her family again, she had invited Doctor Flox and Travis Mayweather to come and meet her family. 

"At the banquet there will be lion dancers and lots of different foods," Hoshi gushed to her friends over dinner. A movement caught the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Lt Reed drop his eyes back to the PADD in his hand. 

Hoshi eyed the Lieutenant carefully for a moment, Travis followed Hoshi's line of sight to see what she was looking at so carefully. 

"I heard that Lieutenant Reed is going to a weapon's seminar, and he isn't planning on seeing his family at all." Travis reported. 

The Doctor sighed; he had gotten to know the reserved officer from all the times Malcolm had ended up in sickbay, and he felt sorry that Lt Reed did not get along with his family. 

Hoshi eyed Malcolm until his eyes rose to meet hers 'He has the most amazing eyes, like the Atlantic Ocean they change from moment to moment'. Hoshi recalled how when she had first been introduced to Lieutenant Malcolm Reed he had struck her as cold, dictatorial even mean especially when he had made her learn how to handle a phase pistol, but it was during her self defence classes that she had come to see the man underneath the taciturn faade. 

The man who cared deeply about the people he served with, his dry sometimes self-deprecating humour. A man to who honour, loyalty and chivalry were a way of life not just words. 

Hoshi made up her mind and rose from the table to do something that three years earlier would have frozen her with indecision. Sitting down across from Malcolm, Hoshi waited patiently for him to look up from his PADD. She knew from experience that if he was involved in a weapons reconfiguration it would take some time to catch his attention. 

Malcolm stared intently at the PADD in his hand, he knew Hoshi was sitting down across from him. Ever since they had managed to rescue her from the Xindi, Malcolm found he seemed to know where Hoshi was every moment of every day. He allowed the scent that was uniquely Hoshi to wash over him, Malcolm found muscles loosening that he did not even realize were tight. He always felt better when she was around the world seemed to be a warmer, friendlier place. 

With a sigh Malcolm placed the PADD down on the table, "Good Evening Hoshi, what can I do for you?" ~ I sound like an absolutely poncy git~ Malcolm always found himself being incredibly formal with Hoshi, well except for the time they both were plastered with sake. 

Hoshi's smile broke across her face, "I want you to come home with me." She burst out laughing at the look of absolute shock that covered Malcolm's face. 

"Wha, Where, Why" Malcolm sputtered, of all the things in the universe he never expected Hoshi to extend such an invitation, he didn't know what to say. Taking a deep breath he started again, "Thank you for such a thoughtful invitation Hoshi, however I am afraid I must decline as I have a previous commitment at a weapons seminar." 

Hoshi waved her hand, "I know about the seminar it's not until the following week and I'll make sure your there in plenty of time." Catching sight of the chronometer on the wall, Hoshi rose, "I have to run, I'll see you at the shuttle at 17:00 hours." With that Hoshi hurried from the mess, leaving Malcolm doing his best imitation of a beached fish. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Star Trek   
Title:   **Family and Other Things**   
Author:   **Wrenn**   [email]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **05/27/05**   
Characters:  Hoshi and Malcolm   
Pairings:  H/M   
Summary:  Malcolm gets "Familized" whether he wants to or not   
Disclaimer/Other:  I do not own Star Trek: Enterprise or any of the characters   
  



End file.
